


After

by Brennuvargur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sounding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennuvargur/pseuds/Brennuvargur
Summary: Tony takes care of Peter





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sarah who is continually the greatest.  
> Originally written for the 2018 Starker Exchange as a gift for sideeyedkinks <3

Peter first came to again when he was gently turned over on his stomach. He was too tired to open his eyes and just let himself be moved. He hardly felt it when the blindfold was pulled from his face, but he scrunched his eyes against the harsh brightness of the room. When his wrists were cut free and he was turned over on his back again, he managed to force his eyes open to look at Tony, who smiled down at him as he rubbed at Peter’s wrists. They’d used the rope today, instead of the softly padded cuffs, so his wrists were a little red and raw. Peter smiled back up at Tony.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked.

“Good,” Peter mumbled, feeling too exhausted to even speak. “Tired.” 

“Yeah, you should be tired,” Tony grinned.

“Can’t we just go to sleep?” Peter let his eyelids fall closed again and nuzzled into the soft white sheets. 

“Not yet, baby, look at the state of you,” Tony replied fondly. “Relax for me now.” Tony’s hands moved down Peter’s chest and tugged gently on the delicate chain hanging between his nipples. He then released the clamps one after another, and Peter moaned in pain as the blood started flooding back to where it had been restricted. Tony gently massaged the sensitive nubs while they recovered. Next, Tony’s hands moved down Peter’s torso and towards where his cock was trapped in a sleek cage. His fingers gently took hold of the diamond-encrusted tip of the metal rod currently stuffed up Peter’s cock. When he started pulling it out, Peter gasped and his whole body shuddered from the sensation. He watched as more and more of the length was revealed, until there was just a thin string of lube and come connecting it to Peter’s dick. Tony pressed a small kiss to the tip of Peter’s cock and then he was putting the sound away and Peter couldn’t see it anymore. 

Peter let out a whine at the loss. He didn’t know why, it was a relief to get it out and yet it had also been a relief to have it inside him. His mind started feeling fuzzy as he thought about it.

“There you go,” Tony said, turning back to Peter. “And look at you, you’re becoming so good at coming with your cage on. Such a good boy for me, darling.” 

Peter preened at the praise, and blushed at little. He’d been trying so hard and he was glad Tony had noticed. They’d been practicing for so long and Peter was finally managing to come while his cock was soft and trapped in the cage on a regular basis. It wasn’t easy but they both enjoyed the practice.

Tony moved to unlock the cock cage, and Peter’s eyes fluttered shut again. He just wanted to sleep, he felt the exhaustion in his bones. It was a good exhaustion though, the sated kind he only felt after their more intense sessions, where his brain would finally stop spinning around in circles and he could just be. He shuddered again when Tony pulled the cage off and put it aside. 

“Come on now,” Tony said as he put one arm under Peter’s knees, and the other under his armpit to lift him up. Peter could feel the tackiness of Tony’s come still leaking out of his hole as he was jostled. Tony held him tightly in his arms and Peter nuzzled into the man’s bare chest for the warmth there. “Are you cold, baby?”

Peter could feel his body warming up from the skin to skin contact, when he hadn’t even noticed that he was feeling chilly. He nodded in reply, and Tony wrapped his arms tighter around his frame.

“Aw, well the bath will warm you up in no time,” Tony said and kissed the top of Peter’s head as he walked them into the en-suite bathroom, where the overly large, in Peter’s opinion, bathtub sat full of steaming water. Tony started lowering Peter into the water, which was on the verge of being too hot, but he knew it would feel like heaven on his sore muscles. Tony placed him gently in the tub and then turned away from Peter and went back into the bedroom.

“Tony?” Peter called after him, not proud of the waver in his voice. He felt so small and vulnerable when Tony wasn’t with him.

“I’ll be right back, darling,” was the reply as he heard Tony opening a drawer in the bedroom.

Peter pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, feeling a chill run through him all of a sudden, even in the warm bath.

“I’m back,” Tony said when he returned a moment later, holding a glass bottle in his hands. “Is there room for two in there?” 

A reluctant grin tugged on Peter’s lips as he nodded. Of course there is, Peter thought. The bathtub really was more like a swimming pool. And he was kind of grateful for it too, when Tony slipped into the tub in front of him, displacing the water enough that some of it splashed over the edge and down on the tiles below.

“C’mere,” Tony said, opening his arms so that Peter could slip in between them, his back against Tony’s chest. They lay together in the bath for a while, Tony kneading Peter’s muscles wherever he could reach, his shoulders, his back, between his cheeks, even massaging shampoo into his scalp and then rinsing it carefully off with the showerhead. 

Peter could hardly remember the last time he’d felt this relaxed and content. Tony was murmuring sweet words into his ears as he washed his body, and Peter felt so overwhelmed with love for the man that he reached for one of Tony’s hands as it wandered over his body, and lifted it up to kiss his palm, making Tony laugh softly.

“Can you turn over for me, baby?” 

Peter let out a groan that ended in a whine. He was just too tired to do that. He threw an arm up to cover his eyes from the unyielding brightness of the room instead of answering. 

“You can, Pete. I have to take a look at your ass. I think I did quite a number on it.” 

The throbbing Peter could feel emanating from his backside confirmed Tony’s words. He had been able to ignore it until now, but he knew it would probably feel good to have Tony’s nimble fingers on him there too. From experience it would undoubtedly hurt in the morning if he didn’t. Peter grumbled but then acquiesced, turning over and around, so that Tony could see him better, the water splashing gently up the sides of the tub at his movements.

Tony breathed in sharply when Peter turned over, and soon his hands were on Peter, reverently touching the skin of his ass. Peter knew what he looked like. Tony sometimes took pictures to show him afterwards. He could see the deep purple lines criss-crossing over the skin of his ass and thighs in his mind, marking him with Tony’s handiwork.

It was a thrill for them both, and it was a mark of their bond to each other, their trust. Peter trusted Tony to give him exactly what he could handle, exactly what he needed, and Tony trusted Peter to let him know if he didn’t. Every time Peter would sit down for the next week he would be reminded of how much Tony cared for him, how much he loved him. Some weeks it was the only thing that kept him going.

“Oh, baby,” Tony said, not sounding sorry at all. “I wouldn’t have had to do those extra twenty if you had just behaved.” Peter would’ve rolled his eyes if he had the energy. They both knew that Tony needed this just as much as Peter did, needed to feel the control and the trust from Peter that Tony wouldn’t break him. Sometimes Peter would act out or talk back just because he knew that Tony needed to exert his discipline. Needed the release. In the end they always both enjoyed it. 

He was drawn from his thoughts by the feeling of warm hands massaging his ass. He looked back and saw the bottle Tony had brought earlier.

“It’s the new salve I bought,” Tony reminded him. “We need to keep your skin healthy.” Peter winced a little as Tony rubbed over a mark that had broken the skin. “I know baby, I know,” Tony soothed and leaned down to kiss at the painful skin just below the waterline. 

Peter leaned forward, rising to his knees and lifting his ass up. Then he rested his arms on the edge of the tub and dropped his head down, hoping this was enough access for Tony. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the feeling of Tony’s fingers massaging the muscle of his ass almost to the point of pain, but never past it. The water lapped calmly at his skin with Tony’s movements, still as warm as it had been at the beginning, thanks to one of Tony’s inventions.

Tony kept leaving kisses on the skin, chaste and gentle, as he admired his work. “So beautiful,” he murmured. “So beautiful, just for me.” 

“Just for you,” Peter agreed and then yawned. 

“You tired? You want to go to sleep?” Tony asked Peter, pausing.

“No, finish,” Peter mumbled, leaning further down, resting his head on his arms at the edge of the tub. It wasn’t really a comfortable position, but he could manage. 

“I’m almost done, then we can sleep.” He pressed another kiss to Peter’s lower back. “Just gotta take care of my baby.”

Peter’s mind drifted away again as Tony worked, feeling but not thinking. He loved it. Soon though, Tony was getting out of the bath, leaving Peter in the water as Tony dried off. Then he reached in to lift Peter out.

“Can you stand?”

“Probably?” Peter guessed without really thinking about it. When Tony put him down, his legs really did feel like jelly, so Tony quickly put a towel on the edge of the bathtub and sat Peter down on top of it.

“Silly boy,” he said fondly, before walking to fetch more towels for Peter. One for his hair, which he started with, drying it as best he could, and one for his body. The towel was warm and fluffy, like it had just come from the dryer. Trust Tony Stark to have his towels permanently warmed up or something. Tony dried Peter’s body, mostly without Peter’s help. Peter only sagged forward into Tony’s arms when he got too tired, and Tony’s hand came up to gently tug on the tip of Peter’s nose with a teasing grin. “Let me dry your toes, then we can sleep.” 

He tried, he really tried to hold himself upright as Tony finished chasing the wetness of his body with the towel, but the floor kept coming closer and closer until Tony pulled him up again into his arms. Peter was so exhausted he thought he might fall asleep while Tony carried him over to the bed.

“There you go,” Tony said as he lowered Peter back on the sheets. The fresh sheets. Who had changed them while they bathed? Or had Peter really fallen asleep and Tony had done it? He couldn’t bring himself to care, his body and mind screamed for sleep. The sheets smelled nice and they were soft and cool on his now warm skin. 

Then Tony was turning him around again, onto his stomach. He hadn’t even asked this time, probably recognizing that Peter was in no shape to move himself, content to be manhandled.

“Just a few more things, then you can sleep, I promise.” 

Peter grumbled sleepily in response, too tired to articulate a response. He didn’t hear Tony moving, but he felt him return with cold, wet hands on his buttocks. Peter winced.

“I know baby, but this lotion will help you feel better in the morning,” Tony said as he spread and kneaded it into the skin. I don’t want to feel better in the morning, Peter thought a little sullenly. He wanted to feel every mark Tony had left on his body, every twinge and throb of pain a show of Tony’s devotion to him. Tony worked faster than he had with the salve, and soon enough he was turning Peter back over and grabbing hold of his wrists. He rubbed the lotion into the skin there carefully as well, but Peter would have the marks still tomorrow. He was used to wearing long sleeves to hide the marks of their private life.

“Can we sleep now?” Peter asked when Tony finally let go of his wrists. 

“Yes, you can sleep now,” Tony said, leaning over him to kiss him on the cheek.

“No,” Peter protested. “We, I said we.” 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Tony laughed. “Should give you an extra five next time for that cheekiness, but I’ll let you off this time because I know you’re tired.” He got into the bed next to Peter and pulled the sheets over them both. He waved a hand and the lights went out, all except for the soft glow of the Christmas lights in the window. Peter had insisted. They softly lit their skin in colors of red and green and blue. They made Tony look more beautiful than ever, soft and handsome and open. Not many people got to see that side of Tony Stark, and Peter never stopped feeling grateful that he was one of the chosen few. 

Turning on his side to face Tony, Peter scooted to be closer to the man, taking one of Tony’s hands in his, lacing the fingers together and tangling their naked legs together. Neither of them had bothered to put on pajamas after the bath. He buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, inhaling the man’s scent. “I love you,” he whispered into the skin.

“I love you too,” Tony said, putting both arms around Peter to pull him close.


End file.
